Erin's Magical Discovery
The forty-third episode of Season 38. Erin discovers a magical element that could be useful for Phineas and Ferb's latest project. Doofenshmirtz upgrades his Waffle-Inator. Episode Summary One day, Erin is just sitting in her bedroom, texting on of her closest friends. Suddenly, a shiny object falls into her backyard. She wonders where it could've possibly came from. It flashes back to a fight between Meap and Mitch in space. Meap blasts a death ray at Mitch. He drops a piece of Magictonium. It falls to Earth. That's how it ended up in Erin's backyard. She thinks Phineas and Ferb would know something about it. Meanwhile, the boys are discussing today's plans. They're glad Buford won't be showing up after dissing them to watch cage fighting. Just then, Erin shows up with the Magictonium. Phineas examines it, and he thinks he saw something like it when they visited Meap's home planet. He runs it through their new element scanner. Erin wonders how long they've had an element scanner. Phineas says they've had it since they created Sprummer, but they never bothered to get it out until now. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a hole in the ground. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is upgrading one of his past Inators. This could be very concerning, because it could be something bad like the Smell-Inator. Perry shoots to Doof's place in his hovercar. Meanwhile, the analysis of the Magictonium is finished. Phineas realizes it can help them out with their latest project. Phineas thanks Erin a bunch. Erin asks if she can help them out. Phineas gladly lets her. Meanwhile, Doof is busy fixing one of his Inators. Perry comes in and gets trapped in a waffle iron. Doof presents the upgrade of the Waffle-Inator. Perry rolls his eyes. He's gonna shoot down city hall with waffles. Perry rolls his eyes again. Doof knows he's rolling his eyes. Meanwhile, the boys and Erin recently finished their magic blender. It can create any type of blended concoction they want. Erin questions if it's anything like liquid poultry. Phineas just says a solid no. Then, they create a bunch of smoothies, Juliuses, and shakes. They all turned out great. Meanwhile, Perry escapes the waffle iron. As Doofenshmirtz gets ready to shoot waffles, Perry socks him in the face. The Waffle-Inator is aimed at the Flynn-Fletcher's. Waffles shoot down the blender. Linda comes into the backyard to see all the waffles. She's going to have a serious talk with Lawrence. She talks to Lawrence, and he has no clue what she's talking about. She takes away Lawrence's antique cuckoo clock. Lawrence cries like a a baby. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "I'm happy," Whatcha Doin Erin Perry's entrance to lair Through a hole in the ground Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Buford doesn't show up because he dissed them to watch cage fighting ("The Deal with Doofenshmirtz") *Phineas mentions their visit to Meap's home planet ("Meapless in Seattle") *Phineas mentions the time they created Sprummer ("Sprummer") *Monogram mentions the Smell-Inator ("Attack of the 50-Foot Sister") *Doofenshmirtz upgrades the Waffle-Inator ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *Erin mentions liquid poultry ("Doofapus") *Linda takes away Lawrence's antique cuckoo clock ("S'Winter") Allusions None Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38